J.J. Bell
John Joy Bell (7 June 1871 - 14 November 1934) was a Scottish poet, prose author, and journalist. Life , Aberdeen. Photo by Dr. Gavin T.D. Greig. Licensed under Creative Commons, courtesy Wikipedia.]] Born in Hillhead, Glasgow, Bell was schooled at Kelvinside Academy and Morrison's Academy. He attended the University of Glasgow, where he studied chemistry. After becoming a journalist, Bell worked for the Glasgow Evening Times, and as sub-editor of the Scots Pictorial. His articles described the life of working-class Glaswegians, and were often written in the vernacular. He created the character of 'MacGreegor' for his Evening Times articles, and the stories were so popular that they were published in book form, and later made into a film. Bell has often been criticised for being overly sentimental, but it is also said that his vernacular was accurately representative, which is partly what made them popular. During recent years though, Bell's books are increasingly neglected. Publications Poetry *''Songs of the Hour''. London: Scots Pictorial, 1900. *''Clyde Songs, and other verses''. London: Scots Pictorial Publishing, 1905; London: Gowans & Gray, 1910. Plays *''Courtin' Christina: A play in one act''. New York, London, & Toronto: Hodder & Stoughton, 1913. *''Wee Macgreegor's Party: A play in one act''. London & Glasgow: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Leroy Phillips, 1922. *''The Pie in the Oven: A comedy in one act''. London & Glasgow: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Leroy Phillips, 1922; London: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Baker International, 1930. *''Thread o' Scarlet: A play in one act''. London & Glasgow: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Leroy Phillips, 1923. *''Those Class Distinctions: A farce in one act''. . London & Glasgow: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Leroy Phillips, 1924. *''Wolves: A play in one act''. London & Glasgow: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Baker International, 1926. *''The Laird's Lucky Number: A farcical comedy in 1 act''. London: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Baker International, 1926. *''Exit Mrs. McLeerie: A farcical comedy in 1 act''. London: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Baker International, 1926. *''Good Morning, Sir John! A play in one act''. London: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Baker International, 1930. *''A Relapse in "Consols": a farcical play in one act''. London: Gowans & Gray / Boston: Baker International, 1930. *''Breaking Point: A play in one act''. London: Gowans & Gray, 1930. Novels *''Wee Macgreegor: A Scottish story. Glasgow: Scots Pictorial, 1902; New York: Ogilvie, 1903. **(With an introd. by the author, telling the story of the book). Edinburgh: Chambers, 1969. *Ethel. London & Glasgow: J. Menzies, 1903; New York: Harper, 1903. *''Mistress McLeerie. London: Scots Pictorial, 1903. *''Mrs. M'Lerie, 1903; Toronto: Langston Hall, 1904; New York: Century, 1904. *''Wee Macgreegor Again: A sequel. Edinburgh: Scots Pictorial / London: Grant Richards, 1904. *''Later Adventures of Wee Macgreegor. New York & London: Harper, 1904. *Jess & Co.. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1904; New York: Harper, 1904; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1904. *''Mr. Pennycook's Boy, and other homely characters. London: Scots Pictorial, 1905. *''Mr. Lion of London, and Some affairs of the heart''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1905. *''Thou Fool!. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1907; New York: Baker & Taylor, 1908. *''Joseph Redhorn. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1908. *''Whither Thou Goest: A romance of the Clyde. New York, Chicago, Toronto, London, & Edinburgh: Fleming H. Revell, 1908. **also published as ''Whither Thou Goest: A love story. London: Hodder & Soughton, 1908. *''Dancing Days: An impression of youth''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1910; London: J.M. Dent, 1915. *''Wullie McWattie's Master. New York & Chicago: Fleming H. Revell, 1910. *The Indiscretions of Maister Redhorn. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1911. *Jim. New York: Doran, 1911. *A Kingdom of Dreams. New York & London: Cassell, 1911. *''Jim Crow. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1911. *''Courtin' Christina. London, New York, & Toronto: Hodder & Stoughton, 1913. *''Bobby. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1914; New York: Doran, 1914. *''The Whalers''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1914. *''The Misadventures of Joseph. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1914; London: A.C. Pearson, 1917. *Wee Macgreegor Enlists. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1915; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1915. *''Little Grey Ships. London: John Murray, 1916; Toronto: William Briggs, 1916. *''Cupid in Oilskins. London: Hodder & Toughton, 1916; New York & Chicago: Fleming H. Revell, 1916. *Kiddie. London: Mills & Boon, 1916; New York: F.A. Stokes, 1917. *Till The Clock Stops. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1917. *''Kitty Carstairs. London: Robert Scott, 1917; New York: Doran, 1918. *''Secret Cards''. London: Hodder & Stroughton, 1917. *''All Ages''. London: Mills & Boon, 1917. *''Johnny Pryde. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1917; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1918. *''Five-and-Twenty Turkeys, and other good cheer. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1917. *''Atlantic Gold''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1918. *''Just Jemima. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1919. *''The Middle Strip. London: 1919. *''Jimmy Johnny''. London: Holden & Hardingham, 1921. *''Some Plain, Some Coloured''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1923. *''The Nickums''. London: Gowans & Gray, 1923. *''Mr. Craw''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1924. *''The Invisible Net''. London: John Long, 1925. *''The Braw Bailie''. London: J. Castle / Ward Lock, 1925. *''Mr. and Mrs. Craw''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1926. *''Betty''. London: W. & R. Chambers, 1927. *''Hoots!. Dundee, UK, & London: Valentine, 1929. *''Meet Mr. Craw. London: Ward Lock, 1929. *''Gambler's Hope''. London & Melbourne: Ward Lock, 1930. *''Laird of Glenlaggan: A sentimental comedy''. London: Chapman & Hall, 1931. *''The Women''. London: Ernest Benn, 1933. *''I Remember''. Edinburgh: Porpoise Press, 1932. *''Hamish''. Edinburgh & London: Moray, 1934. *''British Trawlers in Wartime''. London: Readers Library, 1939. Short fiction *''The Whale-Hunters, and other stories''. London: 1929. Non-fiction *''The Glory of Scotland''. London: George G. Harrap, 1932. *''Scotland's Rainbow West''. London: George G. Harrap, 1933. *''Scotland in Ten Days''. London: George G. Harrap, 1934. *''Do You Remember?'' (memoirs). Edinburgh: Porpoise Press, 1924. Juvenile *''The New Noah's Ark'' (illustrated by Edmund Evans). London & New York: John Lane, 1898. **''Jack of All Trades'' (verse; illustrated by Charles Robinson). London & New York: John Lane, 1900. *''Oh! Christina!. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1909; New York & Chicago: F.H. Revell, 1909. Collected editions *''The J.J. Bell Reciter: Selections in prose and verse. London: W. & R. Chambers, 1924. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Jay Bell, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 29, 2014. See also * List of British poets References *reference.allrefer.com *users.globalnet.co.uk *theglasgowstory.com *abebooks.co.uk *factmonster.com * Notes External links ;Poems *John Joy Bell at PoemHunter (7 poems) *John Joy Bell at AllPoetry (66 poems) ;Books * *J.J. Bell at the Online Books Page ;About *John Joy Bell at The Glasgow Story *John Joy Bell at IMDb Category:1871 births Category:1934 deaths Category:People educated at Kelvinside Academy Category:Scottish journalists Category:People from Glasgow Category:Alumni of the University of Glasgow Category:Scottish novelists Category:Scottish poets Category:Burials at St Machar's Cathedral Category:Kailyard school Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets